Face Down
by ThereAre666Ways2Love
Summary: Adam aka Edge has a bad drinking problem. Because of this, he hurts the one he loves. sucky summary, better fic. Songfic. song owned by TRJA.


**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own Adam Copeland, I wish I did! But no, he owns himself and Vince McMahon owns his on screen character, Edge. The lyrics of the song, Face Down, were used without any permission whatsoever and are owned by the great band, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**Face Down**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy**_

_**One look puts the rhythm in my hand**_

_**Still I'll never understand why you hang around**_

_**I see what's going down**_

"Adam, I didn't do anything!" I pleaded with him.

"You're a liar!" He shouted.

Adam had been out drinking for the past few hours, came home, drank some more and was now totally smashed.

"I saw you with Hardy!" he yelled. Adam grabbed a handful of my hair and threw me into the bathroom. "How dare you lie to me right to my face!" he picked me up by my hair.

I gasped as it felt like my hair was being pulled out of my scalp. "I'm not lying; all I did was talk to him!"

He slammed my face against the mirror, not hard enough to shatter the glass, but hard enough that it really hurt.

"Look at yourself!" he commanded me. "Look right into those brown eyes of yours. Call yourself a liar!"

_**Cover up with make up in the mirror**_

_**Tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again**_

_**You cry alone and than he swears he loves you**_

I didn't say anything.

He pulled my head back and smashed it against the glass again, so hard that this time it cracked.

"Adam, please." I begged as tears began rolling down my cheeks.

_**Do you fell like a man?**_

_**When you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now?**_

_**She falls to the ground? **_

_**Well, I'll tell you my friend,**_

_**One day the world's going to end.**_

_**As your lies crumble down,**_

_**A new life she has found**_

Thank whatever God that was looking out for me, Adam released me from his vice grip and walked out of the bathroom.

I crumpled down into a little ball on the floor and everything went black.

**XxXxXxX**

I woke up the next day and had a splitting headache.

The last thing I remembered from last night was passing out on the bathroom floor, how did I end up in my bed?

Gingerly, I sat up, but found myself too weak to stand. I grasped onto the bedside table for support as I tried to stand again.

Just than, the door opened and Adam walked in.

Just the sight of him right now made my heart race.

Last night, I remembered how cold his gaze was, how dark his eyes had become. But as he walked over to me with a worried expression on his face his eyes were back to their normal color.

"Babe, are you ok?" he asked and set me back on the bed.

"No, I'm not." I sighed and ran a hand over my face. That's when I felt it, on the left side of my face, were scratches and cuts and welts from Adam's attack.

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple affect.**_

_**Every action in this world will bear a consequence**_

_**If you wade around forever you will surely drown**_

_**I see what's going on**_

"Listen, babe, I'm sorry about last night." He said gently, stroking my hair. "It's just, the sight of you and Matt together… I don't know what came over me." He reached over and gently swiped his fingers across the scratches, making me flinch. "I'm sorry, ok, it will never happen again."

"Adam, you said that last time this happened, and all the other times before that."

"I know I did, babe, but lemme tell ya something. I'm sick and tired of being such a fuck up, babe, and I decided that I'm not gonna drink anymore."

I smiled.

"I love you, please forgive me." He said, putting on a little puppy dog pout.

"Of course I forgive you." I smiled. "I love you, Adam." He gently kissed me.

_**I see the way you go and say you're right again,**_

_**Say you're right again**_

_**Heed my lecture**_

"So, do you think you're up to going out tonight?" he asked.

I smiled. "Only if you are."

"I'm up to anything as long as I'm with you."

I giggled. He always used those cheesy lines, but they made me laugh. That man was lucky, he drinks so much and so often that he doesn't even get hangovers, it's like he's immune to them. "I'll be ready in a half hour."

"I'll be waiting." He said and left the room.

I felt a bit stronger now and, carefully, I could walk to the bathroom.

I walked in and sighed when I saw the shattered pieces of glass and the splatters of blood that littered the floor and sink.

With my hands, I swept the glass over near the trashcan, making a mental note to clean them up later.

This tired me out rather quickly. Truth be told, I didn't have enough strength nor energy at the moment to go anywhere but to bed. But I didn't want to tell him that.

I walked over to the sink and washed my hands, picking spare pieces of glass out of my fingers and palms with a pair of tweezers. Sweeping up that glass had cut my hands up a bit. But no matter, it would be fine for now.

_**Do you feel like a man?**_

_**When you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now?**_

_**As she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well, I'll tell you my friend,**_

_**One day this world's going to end**_

_**As your lies crumble down,**_

_**A new life she has found**_

I walked out of the bathroom, showered and dressed. I was wearing black Tripp pants with purple stitching, a purple tank top with black splattered across it, and black Adio sneakers. I was wearing heavy black eyeliner and eye shadow. Thank goodness for cover-up make up. I covered my left cheek with make up and made sure my hair covered the left side of my face.

I walked into the living room to find Adam sitting on the couch, drinking something from a blue can.

"Adam?" I said. He quickly turned to look at me. "I'm ready."

He quickly crushed the can and threw it into the other room. "You look beautiful." He said with a grin.

"What was that…?" I asked.

"Pepsi." I could tell he was lying. "Let's go."

_**One day she will tell you **_

_**That she had enough**_

_**It's coming round again**_

_**Face down in the dirt,**_

_**She said,**_

_**This doesn't hurt**_

_**She said,**_

_**I finally had enough.**_

We walked into the club and immediately spotted The Hardys, Johnny and Melina, and Trish, all sitting together.

I took a seat on Adam's lap next to Trish and across from Matt.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." Melina smiled.

"I'll go get our drinks." Johnny said.

"I'll come with you." Adam said.

"Hey, can I talk to you, in private." Matt asked me.

"Sure." I said.

He led me over onto the dance floor. From Yesterday by 30 Seconds To Mars was playing.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Well, you look like you haven't slept in days, and you look almost as if you've lost about ten pounds since the last time I saw you, which was about two weeks ago."

"Matt, I'm fine." I insisted.

"You're covered in bruises." He continued as if I had said nothing, brushing his fingers across my collarbone where there were four finger shaped bruises. He swiped my hair away from my face and looked at the scratches and welts that were showing through my make up.

_**Face down in the dirt,**_

_**She said, **_

_**This doesn't hurt**_

_**She said,**_

_**I finally had enough.**_

"How did this happen?" he asked.

I couldn't say, I couldn't do that to Adam.

"Adam did this to you, didn't he?"

"I felt tears stinging my eyes. I looked over to see Adam sipping on a more than half empty bottle of Jack Daniel's and staring daggers in my direction.

_**Do you feel like a man?**_

_**When you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now?**_

_**As she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well, I'll tell you my friend,**_

_**One day this world's going to end**_

_**As your lies crumble down,**_

_**A new life she has found**_

He broke his promise. Not that it was the first time, but this time, he actually seemed somewhat sincere.

I looked over at Matt, sighed, and walked away.

As Adam took one last sip of his bottle of Jack Daniel's, finishing it, I stood next to Adam. "Can I talk to you?"

He stood up. "No, but I can talk to you." He forcefully grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the building.

"Adam, please let go." I pleaded. "You're hurting me."

He threw me against the brick wall. "I'm hurting you?" he scoffed. "You're hurting me." He slapped me.

I could taste the metallic tang of blood. "How am I hurting you?" I asked quietly.

"You were talking to Hardy." He kneed me in the stomach. "Again." He added and punched me in the face.

The second he let go of me, I fell to the ground, but after a few seconds, he tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me back up.

_**Do you feel like a man?**_

_**When you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now?**_

_**As she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well, I'll tell you my friend,**_

_**One day this world's going to end**_

_**As your lies crumble down,**_

_**A new life she has found**_

"How dare you say I'm hurting you, when you're having an affair with your ex." He went to knee me again, but as he lifted his leg, I swiftly kicked him where it hurts.

As he bent over in pain, I booked. Not knowing where exactly I was going, as long as it was away from him.

I ran as fast as I could in my condition. After a few minutes, when I thought that maybe I had lost him, I turned my head around a bit to see him running right after me.

I stopped at a curb to see a car just a few feet away.

I now knew that I had a choice to make. 1. Get the shit beat out of me by the man I love or 2. Get hit by a car.

The last thing I remember was the sound of screeching tires and the bright white headlights.

_**Face down in the dirt**_

_**She said,**_

_**This doesn't hurt**_

_**She said,**_

_**I finally had enough**_

**XxXxXxX**

The following Monday night on RAW, every wrestler from every roster was gathered on the stage, and Vince McMahon stood in the ring with a mic in his hands.

The bell sounded ten times.

Once it was over, Vince held the mic to his lips. "The WWE has lost someone very important to it, to this whole business…"

The song, Love Fury Passion Energy by Boy Hits Car began to play.

On the titon tron was a picture of a young fiery red headed woman. Underneath the picture, it said RIP Amy 'Lita' Dumas.

_**Face down in the dirt she said**_

_**This doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough.**_

Face down in the dirt she said  


_**This doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough.**_

**XxXxXxX**

**Aww, that was sad. Bet none of you were expecting her to be Amy! Just for the record, I am a pretty big fan of Adam "Edge" Copeland, but when I first wrote this down, I didn't have anyone to put for that character, I tried to think of someone who I could picture being like that, and I thought of Edge. **

**Okay, this was my first time writing ANYTHING from first person POV, normally I write in third person. But I think I did a pretty good job considering it was my first time!**

**Oh and, before I forget, with the girl being Lita, and than throwing Matt in there, that was just to make it a bit more interesting, lol. Cause originally I was never going to reveal the female character's name, but I like using Lita much better! And I just put Matt in there because it would add a bit of spice to it!**

**Oh, and I know that I messed the lyrics up, but oh well cause I just typed them in from memory, so oh the fuck well.**

**-Leanne**


End file.
